Kid's World
Kids's World Is An Awesome Show About a 3 Kids. The Show Mostly Based off Them Going Threw Adventures. Years Active - January 2011-present Cast Main *G. Hannelius as Melanie Bee-The oldest Girl In The Bees Family. *Joey King as Ramona Bee-The Youngest Girl Of The Bees Family. *Frank Welker as Joey Bee-The Youngest Boy Of The Bees Family *Caroline Rhea as Linda Bee-The Mother Of The Bees Family. *Dwayne Johnson as Lawrence Bee-The Dad Of The Bees Family. *GF as Collin Bee-The Oldest Child Of The Bees Family. Major Recurring *Skylar Day as Rachael-Thee Bees New Neighbor, who also baby-sits the Bees kids every know and then. (season 1 - season 3) *Lady Gaga as Herself- (Season 1) *Susan Blakeslee as Maleficent-An evil witch who seems to love the Bees family who helps them. (Season 1-present) *Jennifer Coolidge as Matilda - A waitress at a local diner. *Doris Roberts as Greasy Mae - The owner of the local diner. *Estelle Harris as Crazy Old Woman - A crazy old lady who lives in Danville who is seen often hitting people in the head with her cane. *Olivia Chisholm as Olivia - A singer who lives in Danville. Reccuring *Sharon Jordan as Mrs. Vega-Rosie's Mom. (season 1) *Willow Smith as Lil' Sydney-A Little Pop Singer Girl. (season 1) *Julie Andrews as Queen Of England-The Queen Of England. (season 1) *GF as Ben Baxter-The Channel 7 Reporter. (season 1) *Jack Black as Camera Guy-The Channel 7 Camera Guy. (season 1) *Julie Andrews as Mother Goose-The Bees Children's Babysitter. (season 1) *Betty White as Mrs. Lee-The Librarian at the library (season 1 - season 2) Character Chart Series overview Season 1 1. Just Whip Your Hair! 2. New Friends! 3. Make a Rhyme any Time 4. The Tale of Sir Joey 5. Ice Cream! 6. New Neighbors 7. Carnival! 8. Potty-Training Joey 9. Talking Animals 10. The Kids plan A Party! 11. Visiting the Great-Grandparents! 12. Collin's 18th Birthday! 13. Revenge! (1 hour special) 14. 2011 Grammys 15. A Travel Into The Future: Part 4 16. Visit to London (1 hour special) 17. Mystery! Part 1 18. Mystery! Part 2 Season 2 19. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 20. 101 Dalmations 21. Halloween Town 22. Once Upon a Time 23. Sleeping Beauty 24. Pinocchio 25. Cinderella 26. Alice in Wonderland 27. Beauty and the Beast 28. Moving On 29. Plane Ride 30. It's Reading Time 31. Cory's Mission: Part 1 33. Cory's Mission: Part 2 34. Kidnapped: Part 1 35. Kidnapped: Part 2 36. Kidnapped: Part 3 Season 3 37. The Magical Trip to Asgard: Part 1 38. The Magical Trip to Asgard: Part 2 39. 2012 Grammy Awards 40. Singing with the Stars 41. Date Night 42. Camp: Part 1 43. Camp: Part 2 44. Return of an Ex 45. Love Bug 46. Decisions, Decisions 47. Mayor for The Day! 49. Hair Whip Day 50. Bake-Off 51. Pet Show Day 52. Gym Day 53. Mowing Grass 54. Season 3 Finale Season 4 55. School Begins 56. The Good, the Bad, and the Evil: Part 1 57. The Good, the Bad, and the Evil: Part 2 58. Christmas Break (1 Hour Special) 59. Karaoke Night 60. Cruise 61. Dance 62. Singing in the Rain Films *Band Reunion: The Musical! Awards And Nominatons Viewers The premire reached 2,000,000 viewers. The season 1 finale reached 1,500,000 viewers. The season 2 premiere reached 3,000,000 viewers Trvia *GF Announced That He Would Be A Reccuring Role Not Main. *Glenn Close Announced She Will Guest Star. *GF Use To Voice Lawrence Bee...But Dwayne Johnson Replaced Him Since He Was To Young To Voice An Adult He Felt. *Frank Welker Will Voice Joey Because He Is Good At Baby Noices. *GF announced Kid's World will only last 3 seasons, but it was later revealed that there will be a fourth season. *It was recently announced that there will be a fourth season.